criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Meth
Death Meth '''is the eighth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the eighth case of Pacificburgh. It is the final case that takes place in Industrial Area. Plot Michael Parker did not waste any time getting ready after Bart said that he found the Vipers' Headquarters in the previous case. Chief Jason Frezier told the team that Tim Hale had discovered the coordinates of the headquarters. Tim pleaded the chief to let him follow the team, which the chief agreed. Michael said that they owed Cheryl Turner and Tim to defeat the Vipers at their own game. Tim added that Cheryl must be saved soon before anything happened to her. Bart Williams, their informant, was found dead outside the headquarters by the trio. Problems arose in the investigation. The coroner was kidnapped and no one could agree on whom should perform the autopsy. The player decided to ship the body to Grimsborough Police coroner and former colleague, Nathan Pandit. Nathan reported that the victim overdosed with crystal meth. Bearing the information in mind, they grimaced at what fate had befallen Cheryl. Tim managed to unearth the coordinates of a secret bunker underneath the headquarters where Cheryl was held. Cheryl thanked the team for rescuing her. A Rhean note was also found in the bunker that informed Cheryl to coax Tim to drugs, only to use the dangerous cocaine drug on him. Thus, Cheryl was flagged as a suspect. A disbelieving Tim insisted that Cheryl was innocent while Cheryl told the team that she could not imagine harming Tim. Vipers leader Ash Bison, prostitute Ginger, Skulls leader Troy Cassidy and Vanessa Carter were also flagged as suspects besides Cheryl. Tim abruptly collapsed while revising the leads later in the investigation. He was taken to the emergency ward. This meant that the team had to finish the case quickly. Tim was cured just before the team arrested the killer, who was Ginger. Ginger denied the charges but confessed to her deeds. She said that a stone had told her that Bart was to be killed. The stone added that Ash Bison and The Vipers were right and that Ginger should join them. Michael was convinced that Ginger was pleading insanity to protect herself whereas Tim was outraged. She was sent to Elana Siegel since a psychological analysis was needed to verify Ginger's claims. Elana confirmed that Ginger was sane, thus, she was taken to court. Judge Dante believed that the story was untrue (although Ginger insisted on the opposite), so he sentenced Ginger to 40 years in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years. Ginger had to be interrogated again about the stone. Elana Siegel joined the player for this task whereas Tim wanted the player to assist him in putting Ash behind bars for good. Ginger was perplexed at why the player came to her cell. After a little talk, she said that she felt a stone spoke to her when she was at Bart's house. The team searched Bart's house following the lead and found a newspaper article denoting the disappearance of a mysterious Mayan stone. Historian Vanessa Nash apprised that she had heard of a stone but refused to believe it. Tim Hale and the player went to the bunker and found a kidnapping order. It was issued by The Rheans to Ash Bison, asking the latter to kidnap Cheryl to lure the police into a trap. The plan failed since the team rescued Cheryl with the help of Bart. Ash Bison was arrested upon the discovery. Ash confessed to his crimes and was taken to the court. Judge Dante loathed doing two trials in one day, one of "vegetables" and the other of "remains of burnt things". He issued Ash a lifetime sentence with no chance of parole. Chief Frezier was elated at the player's yet another success against The Rheans but the stone tale disturbed him. Vanessa urged that it was a hoax, but the chief ordered Michael and the player to the Vipers' Headquarters to look for clues anyway. The team found Troy's locked tablet containing a record of The Rhean activities. It noted that The Rhean planned to send a stone to their agent at the Historical Center. Troy revealed that he was now an investigator looking for The Rheans and told the team he uncovered the information from Ash's documents. Back at the station, Vanessa remained adamant that the stone tale was false and that a stone cannot, logically, talk. The chief did not want to take any risks, thus, a new district was unlocked for the player—the Historical Center. Stats Victim * '''Bart Williams (Found drugged to death) Murder Weapon * Crystal Meth Killer * Ginger Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer uses drugs. * The killer wears a blue cap. * The killer eats hot dogs. * The killer's weight is 132 lbs. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Headquarters Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Handkerchief, Voice Recorder) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer uses drugs.) * Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (5:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears a blue cap.) * Examine Voice Recorder (Suspect: Ash Bison) * Ask Ash Bison about the murder. * Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Hairbrush, Torn Invitation) * Examine Hairbrush (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyse Skin Cells (4:00:00; Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger about her one-night stand with the victim. * Examine Torn Invitation (Result: Invitation) * Examine Invitation (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Ask Troy Cassidy about his invitation to the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Bunker (Clues: Rhean Note, Broken Pieces, Torn Cloth) * Examine Rhean Note (Suspect: Cheryl Turner) * Ask Cheryl about The Rhean's offer to her. * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Dog Tags) * Examine Dog Tags (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Find out why Troy didn't tell the team about the bunker. * Examine Torn Cloth (Result: Handkerchief) * Analyse Handkerchief (13:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats hot dogs) * Investigate Headquarters Gate (Clues: Faded Command, Leftovers) * Examine Faded Command (Result: Suspect: Ash Bison) * Ask Ash Bison about his order to put the headquarters on lock-down. * Examine Leftovers (Result: Food Sample) * Analyse Food Sample (11:00:00; Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Question Vanessa about being at The Vipers' headquarters. * Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Information Rack (Clues: Drug Bag, Camera, Gift Bag) * Examine Drug Bag (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Suspect: Cheryl Turner) * Ask Cheryl Turner about drug possession. * Examine Camera (Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger why the victim did not want to date her. * Examine Gift Bag (Result: Gift Tag) * Analyse Gift Tag (10:00:00; Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Ask Vanessa Carter about her obsession with the victim. * Investigate Bunker Entrance (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Tripped Weight Machine; Rope) * Examine Tripped Weight Machine (Result: Unlocked Machine) * Analyse Unlocked Machine (14:00:00; Evidence: The killer weights 132 lbs) * Examine Rope (Result: Crystal Meth) * Analyse Crystal Meth (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer has blue eyes) * Arrest Killer (1 Star) * Analyse Killer's Sanity (9:00:00) * Go to Gangin' Up 5 (No Stars) Gangin' Up 5 * Ask Ginger about the stone. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Victim's House (Clue: Newspaper Report) * Examine Newspaper Report. (Suspect: Vanessa Nash) * Ask Vanessa Nash about the mysterious Mayan Stone. * Investigate Bunker (Available from the start of the chapter, Clue: Kidnapping Order) * Examine Kidnapping Order (Suspect: Ash Bison) * Arrest Ash Bison for Cheryl's kidnapping. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Headquarters Entrance (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clue: Locked Device) * Examine Locked Device (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Ask Troy Cassidy what else he knows about The Rheans' plans. (Reward: 18th Century Clothing) * Go to the Next Case! (1 Star) Trivia * This is one of the cases where the killer changes clothes to their prison shirts in Additional Investigation. * While one task in Gangin' Up required a star to talk to Vanessa Nash, she was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and her appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. * This is currently the only case in which arresting the killer is not the last step in Chapter 3. * This case does not any stars to advance between the chapters. * This is currently the only case in which two trials happen. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh